rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Arithia Tarinassa
Kay Eriya / Magische Organisationen auf Kay Eriya Die Magie der Elben Jene der Natur der Elben innewohnende und sehr individuelle Kraft, die stark mit dem Wissen um eine gemeinsame Herkunft und den Vyaril verwoben ist. Elbische Volksmagie Es gibt zwei Systeme (ariþínë) der Magie (tariþí-në), derer sich die Elben bedienen, und nur eines davon wird außerhalb des Hohen Ordens der Sternkunst betrieben: die Magie der Worte (reléaïm) des Lichts (vály-ina) und des Schattens (shaónnë). (Anm. d. Übers.: Die Worte des Lichts und der Schatten heißen also im Eréldarim reléaïm na vályi-na aim shaónnë.) Sie sind Teil der Kultur aller Elben, und besondere Geheimnisse der Worte des Lichts und des Schattens werden in den höchsten Häusern der Herrscher der Elben vom Vater auf den Sohn und von der Mutter auf die Tochter weitergegeben. Diese Magie ist es, die den Elben den Ruf der unheimlichen Wesen aus einer anderen Welt eingetragen hat, und die Gabe, sie zu nutzen ist jedem Elben in die Wiege gelegt, so wie die Fähigkeit, sprechen zu lernen. Freilich gibt es Unterschiede, sowohl hinsichtlich des Talents und der Begabung, als auch des Trainings und der eigenen Vorlieben, aber allgemein trifft zu, daß diese Gabe den Elben so natürlich ist wie das Gehen und das Sprechen, und sie lernen es schon als Kinder, gemeinsam mit ihrer Sprache. Auch diese spielt eine wichtige Rolle in den Schattenlichtworten (Acronymkürzel der elbischen Akademien der Sternkunst, leicht abwertend gebraucht zur Kontrastierung gegen die aríþia tarinássa, die systematisierte Magie des Hohen Ordens, und ungefähr bedeutungsgleich mit "niedrige Magie" oder "Magie des Volkes": réváshá) Denn die Sprache der Elben ist es erst, die die magischen Fähigkeiten und Gaben des Kindes, seine Phantasie, seine Erfindungsgabe, wecken und kanalisieren kann. Durch die Sprachen der Elben erhalten die Worte des Lichts ihre Strahlkraft und die Worte der Schatten ihre düstere Macht. Deshalb steht die Macht der Magie in direktem Verhältnis zur Sprachbeherrschung des Elben, je gebildeter er ist, desto mehr Worte kennt er. Allerdings ist revasha nicht so selbstverständlich wie Atmen, man muß darin unterwiesen werden, um wirklich etwas beeindruckendes zu leisten. Einfache reva gehören zur Allgemeinbildung, kleine Segen und Beruhigungen werden schon über die Säuglinge gesprochen. Jemand, der offen und/oder oft resha ausstößt, wird sehr schnell unbeliebt und bald danach verachtet. Die revasha sind Wortmagie, aber sie werden sehr oft gemeinsam mit Tanz, mit Musik oder mit Mathematik gelehrt, je nach Umfeld, Wort und Vorliebe. Die Verbannung durch den König ist beispielsweise mit einer rituellen resha auf den Ausgestoßenen verbunden. Es gibt auch eine dritte Art von Worten, die reléaïm na ðiómenë (reði), das heißt die Worte der Bindung, sie können Gutes oder Böses bewirken und werden oft beim Schwur eines rituellen Eides verwendet. Diese drei Arten der Worte sind die bekanntesten, doch es gibt noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Fähigkeiten, die man unter revasha oder eben Volksmagie subsumieren könnte. Es sind dies die Außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten (Exceptional Talents): Virtueliste der Talente (MR bedeutet: trägt zur Magic Resistance bei.) *Alchemy *Animal Ken *Contortions *''Curse (resha)'' MR *Direction Sense *''Divination'' MR *''Dousing'' MR *''Empathy'' MR *''Enchantg. Music'' MR *Entrancement *External Soul *''Geas (reði)'' MR *''Gift (reva)'' MR *Healer *Herbalism *Hex *Magical Sense *Mimicry *Perfect Balance *''Premonitions'' MR *Read Lips *''Second Sight'' MR *''Sense Holiness'' MR *''Shapeshift'' MR *''Transform'' MR *''Visions'' MR *Weather Sense Alle diese Fähigkeiten sind irgendwo unter den Elben verbreitet, manche sind hier häufiger, manche dort, aber alle werden vom Hohen Orden als niedrige Magie angesehen und werden eher zum Privatvergnügen stu-diert, stehen also nicht auf den Pflichtlehrplänen. Was die "niedere Magie" - mit Ausnahme der réváshá und réðí, wenn sie in Kombination mit aríþia verwendet werden - allerdings nicht kann, ist: Jemanden, der sich außer Hörweite befindet, bezaubern und jemanden rückwirkend bezaubern, sowie die Toten beeinflussen. Auch in Kombination mit aríthia kann man keine von Göttern oder Dämonen gegebenen Gaben oder Fehler beeinflussen. Es soll auf fünf der neuen (Lion of the North) Talente eingegangen werden: Shapeshift & Transform (lanádaríë aim lándaránnâ) Diese Gabe verwandelt den Elben oder sein Opfer in etwas anderes, wie der Name schon sagt, und zwar mit Haut und Haaren, mit Kleidung inklusive Schuhen, Stiefeln, Gürtel und sogar kleinen Mengen an Metall; größere Mengen an Metall (z. B. Rüstung, Schwert,…) fallen zu Boden. Diese Kunst ist eine, die nur von Elben, die sich eingehender mit der Volksmagie beschäftigen ausgeübt wird, und man kann auch mit ihr in den Ruf der „Hexerei“ geraten. Basic Ease Factor ist 6, wenn der Versuch mißlingt, kann dieselbe Form nicht vor dem nächsten Sonnenaufgang wieder versucht werden. Es ist nicht möglich, eine bestimmte Individual¬form zu kopieren (sich in den König von Lorandinel verwandeln, beispielsweise) oder eine göttlich/engelhafte oder teuflisch/dämonische Form anzunehmen. Exkurs: Dieses Konzept ist der elbischen Magie fremd, die Elben stehen außerhalb der Kategorien des Gondorom, die nach gut/böse - Engel/Teufel klassifizieren. Die Elben haben ihre eigene Einteilung in Licht und Schatten, aber die Engel, Götter und Dämonen der Menschen sind nicht die ihren, sie haben keine menschliche Seele, an der die Dämonen interessiert sein könnten, falls sich Dämonen gegen die Elben wen-den, dann aus purem Antagonismus, Sadismus oder sonst irgendeinem perversen Grund, in jedem Fall winkt nicht die Belohnung mit einer Seele wie bei einem Menschen. Es gibt zwar die Paktstämme der Schattenelben bzw. shaónarim, aber diese sind in ihrer eigenen, ganz persönlichen Korruption gefangen und spielen eine individuelle Rolle im Lied des Schicksals. EF einer Rückverwandlung in die eigene Gestalt: 3. Modifikatoren des Ease Factors bei Shapeshift & Transform nach Größe, Genereller Form und Natur der Zielgestalt: Geasa, Gifts & Curses (= reléaïm na vályina aim shaónnë aim reléaïm na ðiómenë) Die reléaïm na vályina aim shaónnë aim reléaïm na ðiómenë sind Relikte der alten Magie der Bin-dungen und nehmen unter der Volksmagie insofern eine Sonderstellung ein, als sie am weitesten verbreitet sind. Sie können Tugenden, Fehler und Charakteristiken steigern, reduzieren, hinzufügen oder entfernen. reva und resha sind ein Gegensatzpaar, eine reða ist ein verzögerter Fluch, der in Kraft tritt, wenn eine gewisse Bedingung eintrifft, die der Zauberer festgesetzt hat. Eine reva kann jedes Charakteristikum oder jede Fer-tigkeit nur einmal beeinflussen, bis die reva verloren ist, es ist nicht möglich, reva zu "stapeln". reva können keine resha oder reði aufheben, noch können resha reva eliminie-ren. Casting Total (Spruchsumme) for all Magic: *INT + Speak Eréldarim + (aríþia) + Talent + stress die - Target's MR :(Magier des Ordens können die Hälfte ihres Vim-Wertes zu ihrer MR addieren) :Wenn das Ergebnis >= dem EF: Ziel erleidet/genießt den gewünschten Effekt :< dem EF und > (EF - 7): nichts passiert :<= (EF - 7): geringere reði oder resha auf caster (optional) = 0 :wenn casting bonus = positiv, passiert nichts. :wenn casting = negativ, 0 - (casting bonus) = Level of reði or resha on caster Manche reva und alle reði sind an Verbote gebunden. Wenn das Opfer das Verbot übertritt, verliert es den Vorteil der reva oder erleidet die Folgen des Fluchs der reði. Ande-re sind an Umstände gebunden, unter denen sie in Aktion treten (bei einer reði) oder ihre Kraft verlieren (bei einer reva). Verbote und Umstände beeinflussen den Schwierigkeitsgrad des Wortes. Verbote: Umstände: Fähigkeit reduziert: um den angegebenen Betrag beim nächsten Ww. +1/point Eigenschaft (INT, PER,…) reduziert: siehe oben +1/point Einmal Patzer (Botch): nächster Ww. = 0, erster Botch-W. = 0 + 1 Null bis zum Zutreffen einer gewissen Bedingung: alle weiteren Ww. mit der be¬troffnenen Fertigkeit sind automatisch 0 (normal für Botch würfeln), bis die Be-dingung eintrifft + 3 Andauernd: jedes Mal, wenn das Verbot übertreten wird, sinkt der Wert + 3 Fertigkeit eingefroren: kann nicht über angegebenen Wert gesteigert werden + 3 Immer Null: jeder Ww., der diesen score enthält ergibt automatisch Null (nor¬mal für Botch würfeln) + 7 Immer Patzer: + 14 Die Strafen für das Übertreten des Verbotes in einer reði sind sehr variabel. Eine andau-ernde reði (siehe unten in der Tabelle) kann bei einmaligen Nachteilen (Einmal Null, Einmal Pat¬zer,…) und bei Fertigkeitsreduk-tion gleichermaßen festgesetzt werden: Das Opfer erleidet dann die Strafe bzw. die Re-duktion jedes Mal bei Übertretung des Ver-bots (d.h. die Fertigkeit wird immer weniger, von Mal zu Mal). Besonders bösartig ist es natürlich, das Opfer mit mehreren reði zu belegen, die man so festsetzt, daß die Ein-haltung des einen Verbotes zur Übertretung des anderen zwingt. Poetische Gerechtigkeit: Diff. Modifikator Passende reði - (1 bis 7) Passende Strafe - (1 bis 7) Poetische Gerechtigkeit: Diff. Modifikator Unpassende reði + (1 bis 7) Unpassende Strafe + (1 bis 7) Das Schicksal spielt im Leben der Elben eine große Rolle, und das Lied des Schick-sals, die íaiuéa, beeinflußt ihr Leben nachhal-tig. Deshalb die Modifikatoren für beson-ders passende, schickliche, treffende, stimmungsvolle oder unpassende und sinn-lose reði, reva oder resha. Der Basic Ease Factor für reða, reva und resha ist 7. Die reléaïm na vályina können Fer¬tigkeiten, Eingenschaften oder Tugenden verleihen, jedoch muß der Zauberer Bedin-gungen festlegen, unter denen die Gabe wieder verloren geht: Gewissermaßen hängt also eine reði mit an der Gabe, meistens ist die Strafe für die Übertretung des Verbots einfach der Verlust der Gabe, kann aber auch eine andere Strafe sein, wie bei einer "reinen" reði. Die Gabe ist andau¬ernd, wenn sie Einmalstrafen oder Reduktionsstrafen hat, d.h. der Charakter hat die Gabe im¬mer noch, erleidet aber die Strafe jedesmal, wenn er das Verbot übertritt. Wenn er das Verbot aber so viele Male übertritt, wie die Spruch-summe (Casting Total) der ursprünglichen reva hoch war, sind sowohl reva als auch reði für immer verloren. Auch eine reva muß erst die MR des Opfers/Nutznießers durchbre-chen, bevor sie wirken kann. reva Schwierigkeitsgrad-Modifikatoren: reva: Diff. Modifikator Characteristic steigt + 7 / Punkt dazu Fertigkeit steigern + (3 x Exp. Kosten) Zusätzl. Tugend + 7 x Wert d. Tugend Fehler beseitigen + 7 x Wert d. Fehlers Poetische Gerechtigkeit: Diff. Modifikator Passende reði - (1 bis 7) Passende Strafe - (1 bis 7) Unpassende reði + (1 bis 7) Unpassende Strafe + (1 bis 7) Verbote der reði: Diff. Modifikator Spezifisch + 3 Generell 0 Umfassend - 3 Strafen der reði: Diff. Mod. Setzt einmal aus / geht fehl + 3 Einmal Patzer 0 Fertigkeit reduziert -1/red. Punkt Fertigkeit eingefroren -7 Gabe für immer verloren -7 Flüche und Verhexungen (reléaïm na shaónnë) resha Schwierigkeitsgrad-Modifikatoren: resha: Diff. Modifikator Fertigkt. einfrieren + 3 Eigensch. senken + 7 / reduziertem Punkt Fertigkeit senken + 7 / reduziertem Punkt Zusätzl. Fehler + 7 x Wert d. Fehlers Tugend beseitigen + 7 x Wert d. Tugend Poetische Gerechtigkeit: Diff. Modifikator Passende resha - (1 bis 7) Passende Erlösung - (1 bis 7) Lösungsbedingung der resha Diff. Mod. Spezifisch + 3 Generell 0 Umfassend - 3 Poetische Gerechtigkeit: Diff. Modifikator Unpassende resha + (1 bis 7) Unpassende Erlösung + (1 bis 7) Verhexungen und Worte der Schatten redu-zieren Fertigkeiten und Charakteristiken und ent¬fernen Tugenden oder erwirken Fehler. resha haben keine eingebauten reði, aber jeder Fluch muß eine Bedingung haben, die ihn bricht, ähnlich wie eine reði. Die meisten Bedingungen beschreiben etwas, das das Opfer tun muß oder dem es sich unterzie-hen muß, z.B. wahre Liebe hervorrufen oder eine gewisse Tat vollbringen. Ein InVi Zau-ber vom Rang 7 kann die Bedingung, die den Fluch löst, offenlegen. Erlösung von reði und resha reði, reva und resha können nur unter außer-gewöhnlichen Umständen oder mit hoch-rangigen Zaubern gelöst werden. Derjenige, der das Wort gesprochen hat, kann es auch wieder aufhe¬ben, indem er mit demselben Talent über seinen ursprünglichen Ww wür-felt, wenn das Opfer in Hörweite ist. (Den Zauberer zu diesem Schritt zu überreden, sollte einige Abenteuer wert sein) Magi des Ordens von Lônkham können unter Umständen revasha entfernen, aller-dings nur dann, wenn sie Koryphäen in der Kunst des Vis sind. Zuerst muß ein sponta-ner (oder speziell für diese Gelegenheit ent-wickelter) InVi Spruch von zumindest Rang 4 gewirkt werden, um den ungefähren Rang der Auswirkung des Fluches zu ermitteln. Bei Erfolg kann der Magus abschätzen, was für einen Spruch er anwenden müßte, um den Fluch zu lösen. Bei Mißerfolg modifi-ziert der Erzähler die Schätzung um ca. 25%, bei einem Patzer um ca. 50% auf oder ab. Das Level/Niveau der revasha ist: EF des ursprünglichen Ww + (1/10 x MR des Elben). Wichtig: der InVi Spruch vermittelt den EF des Fluches, nicht die MR des Flu-chers, es kann also wichtig sein, zu wissen, wer den Fluch auferlegt hat. Wenn der Ma-gus den Rang der revasha abgeschätzt hat, kann er an die Löung gehen. Er muß einen spontanen PeVi Spruch von zumindest glei-chem Niveau wie der Fluch wirken, der im-mer unter Streß gesprochen wird. Dieser kann nur wirken, wenn sich der Magus zu-vor durch einen InVi Spruch ein Bild von der Struktur des Fluches machen konnte, ansonsten ist es verschwendete Mühe. Wenn der Spruch Erfolg hat, ist der Fluch gelöst und es gibt keine weiteren Auswir-kungen. Wenn das Niveraudes Zaubers nicht hoch genug war, bleibt der Fluch be-stehen. Wenn sich der Magus um mehr als drei Ränge verschätzt/verzaubert hat, kann der Fluch ausgelöst wer¬den, bzw. auf den Magus übergehen. Hohe Magiekunst des Sternenordens (Aríþia Tarinássa) Das magische System des Hohen Ordens der Sternkunst oder in Eréldarim, der Sprache der Eáraldan: aríþia tarinássa eíd cýris dipáriða na eltáríþia Der Hohe Orden der Sternkunst hat freilich ein anderes System der Magie entwickelt, das ungleich geordneter ist und in seinem Theoretischen Anspruch durchaus dem des Ordens von Lônkham vergleichbar. Die Überschneidung mit der Volksmagie besteht in der Nutzung des magischen Potentials der elbischen Sprache. Die Magie der Hochelben, die aríþia tarinássa, beruht auf drei Grundpfeilern: Auf Eréldarim (die unverändertste und konservativste Sprache der Sternvölker), Aríþia (der Sternensang, die inhärente magische Gabe der Elben und ihre Verbindung mit den Vyaril) und den Sieben Sphären (phtïaím) der Welt und der Magie: * miníssë Lógos: Geist/Denken * prophellá Móron: Schicksal/Zeit * seneuálna Daímôn: Wesen/Mythos * vonálië Kratós: Energie/Licht * cerániþa Tópos: Ort/Bewegung * tulám Ktêma: Materie/Dingwelt * eléa Bíos: Leben/Körper Diese drei Grundpfeiler sind es auch, die bei jeder Verwendung der Hohen Magie einge-setzt werden. Die Zusammensetzung der Spruchsumme ist im Grunde dieselbe wie bei der niedrigen Magie, der Unterschied liegt (bis auf die Magic Resistance, die bei der Hochmagie nicht vom casting bonus abgezogen wird. Damit der Zauber auf sein Ziel wirken kann, muß der casting bonus + Ww höher sein als die MR des Zieles) hauptsächlich im philosophisch-logischen Unterbau, den die aríþia tarinássa der Volksmagie voraus hat. Die Magie des Volkes hat ihre Basis im Mythos, in der Tradition und der mündlichen Überlieferung. Die Hochmagie des Ordens der Sternkunst zu Lessarelin hingegen hat ihre Basis in der Logik, der Philosophie und den mystischen Wissenschaften. Sie hat eine lange und ehrwürdige schriftliche Tradition, die sich bis in die Zeit nach den Kaoronen zurückverfolgen läßt. Der Orden sieht sich als akademische Gemeinschaft, die sich das Studium der Hohen und der höchsten Künste und die Wahrung Erweiterung des Wissens und der Forschung zur Aufgabe gemacht hat. Nun zum eigentlichen Aufbau und Ablauf der Elbenzauberei. Das Um und Auf der akademischen Magie der Elben sind zwei Fertigkeiten, die sich gegenseitig ergänzen und ausbalancieren: aríþia (System, Kunst, Technik, Fertigkeit) und salmaníssa (Forschung, Recherche, Weisheit, Reflexion). aríþia ist das Handwerk, die Anwendung, die Praxis und das System der Magie, während salmaníssa die Forschung und die Arbeit am System, an seiner Verbesserung und Erweiterung, sowie den Erwerb neuen Wissens umfaßt. Das Sprechen eines Zaubers ist in der Hohen Magie eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, und es gibt nur sehr wenige Rituale und Vorgaben: Jeder Magier bildet aus den allgemeinen Vorgaben des Systems seine eigene Zauberkunst, die ganz speziell und persönlich auf ihn selbst zugeschnitten ist. Es gibt natürlich vorgefertigte Formen des Zaubers, man könnte sie mit Gattungen der Literatur vergleichen, unter deren Kategorien man einzelne Individualzauber subsumieren könnte, diese hängen aber stark von den Vorlieben des jeweiligen Magiers ab. Manche Magier fühlen z.B. eine starke Verbindung zur Musik und wählen diese als besonderes Werkzeug ihrer Magie, indem sie magische Lieder komponieren oder das Publikum mit Gesang verzaubern. Es gibt eine eigene Gruppierung im Orden, die den Tanz für die vollkommenste Verkörperung der Zauberei hält und sehr stark auf Gestik und Mimik achtet, ebenso wie eine Richtung, die sich der Dichtung als Werkzeug bedient, oder auch der Mathematik, der Geometrie und der Sterndeutung. Rituale werden in der aríþia tarinássa meist nur dann eingesetzt, wenn mehrere Magier an einer sehr großen Aufgabe arbeiten, oder bei der Herstellung von Zauberdingen, der permanenten Bezauberung von Orten oder Häusern, Schiffen und Gemmen, Waffen oder anderen Artefakten. Die Unterscheidung der Rituale wird nach dem Kriterium der Dauer festgelegt. Es gibt vier Kategorien: Kürzer als ein Tag, kürzer als eine Woche, kürzer als ein Jahr und länger als ein Jahr. Die ersteren dauern eine halbe Stunde pro Rang des Zaubers und der Magier muß quinta essentia (potálië) einsetzen, um das Ritual zu vollziehen, allerdings darf er seinen Fertigkeitswert in Meditation zur Spruchsumme addieren. Auf diese Weise können kleine magische Artefakte hergestellt werden oder permanente und mächtigere Zauber gewirkt. Die Rituale, die länger als einen Tag dauern, sind meistens für mehrere Magier und schon vor langer Zeit kodifiziert worden, dieser Tage macht sich kaum jemand noch die Mühe und forscht und schreibt ein Mehrpersonenritual mit allen Schikanen und Komplikationen. Diese Rituale sind meist zur Gemeinschaftsunterstützung, zum Schutz von Heim und Herd, oder für die kurzfristige Bezauberung einer ganzen Gegend. Rituale für länger als eine Woche las-sen sich mit den Laborforschungen der Magi des Ordens von Lônkham vergleichen, salmaníssa korrespondiert dann mit Magic Theory. Rituale, die länger als ein Jahr dauern, sind wahrhaft monumentale Unternehmen und resultieren bei Erfolg in den größten magischen Artefakten und Bezauberungen. Zaubersprüche werden zumeist im selben Moment erfunden wie ausgesprochen, d.h. die elbische Magie ist spontanen Charakters, es gibt kaum feste Formeln, und wenn, dann fast nur vom Zauberer selbst durch Gewöhnung und oftmaligen Gebrauch entwickelte. Der Hohe Orden der Sternkunst sieht es nicht gerne, wenn Formeln fixiert und aufgeschrieben werden, weil die Spontaneität und Kunstfertigkeit der Magier durch diese Kodifizierung eingeengt und rigidisiert wird. Die Vorstellung hinter der aríþia ist nicht die eines Werkzeugkastens, sondern eines fließenden, sich ewig ändernden Systems. Die Spruchsumme ist noch einmal: INT + Speak Eréldarim + aríþia + phtía+ die roll Es gibt freilich auch Effekte, in die mehr als eine Sphäre involviert sind, es wird dann einfach die niedrigere der beiden verwendet. Als Richtlinie für den Schwierigkeitsgrad der Effekte mögen die Richtlinien des Ordens von Lônkham dienen. Lernen und steigern der magischen und Außerordentlichen Fertigkeiten der Volksmagie kann nach den Richtlinien des Erwerbs von Fertigkeiten in Ars Magica geschehen, wenn sie bereits bekannt sind, und nach dem System der salmaníssa, wenn nicht. Neue Exceptional Talents werden nach folgendem Muster gelernt: Der Student generiert eine Lernsumme, die aus simple die + INT + salmaníssa besteht. Der Student muß mindestens drei Punkte in seinem salmaníssa Wert haben für jeden Punkt den das neue Talent in Tugendpunkten kostet, um das neue Talent erfolgreich lernen zu können. Der EF für das Erlernen des neuen Talents ist 10x seine Kosten in Tugendpunkten. Jeder Lern-Ww dauert ein Quartal, und man kann so lange Lernsummen sparen, bis das Talent erfolgreich studiert wurde. Wenn die gesammelte Lernsumme aller bisherigen Quartale des EF erreicht, ist das Talent mit einem Wert von 0 in das Charakterblatt einzutragen, Steigerung nor-mal mit Exp. In der Hohen Magie der Eáraldar ist das etwas anderes. Die Hohe Magie ist eine durchliterarisierte Tradition, die dennoch viel Wert auf das persönliche Verhältnis von Meister zu Schüler legt, und die wichtigste Form der Lehre ist die direkte, durch Lectio oder Disputatio, natürlich hauptsächlich in der Lehrzeit des angehenden Magiers, aber auch nach dem Magischen Abschluß, der von Meister zu Meister verschieden ist, wird die Tradition der persönlichen, mündlichen Weitergabe von Magus zu Magus hochgehalten. Das Lehrsystem im Hohen Orden der Magie zu Lessárelin ist sehr stark akademisch, das heißt, mit dem Abschluß einer Lehre (als miþílis = Schüler) bei einem anerkannten Meister (éldamis) erwirbt man sich den Titel elíþias (Adept), und damit das Recht auf den Zugang zur Akademie des Ordens. Als Meister der Kunst, hat man das Recht, eigene Lehrlinge auszubilden und an den Ratssitzungen der Akademie teilzunehmen. Den Rang eines Meisters erreicht man durch eine Prüfung vor den Wahlherren des Rates, deren jeder für eine Sphäre der Magie und je einer für die Theorie der Magie und ihre Anwendung (salmaníssa und aríþia) zuständig ist, und die Präsentation eines Meisterstücks (sei dies ein bezauberter Gegenstand, ein Buch, ein Traktat oder die Dokumentation einer neuen magischen Einsicht, in jedem Fall muß es etwas neues sein) zum Ruhme der Akademie. Um allerdings auf der Akademie lehren zu dürfen, bedarf es einer weitergehenden Bildung und der Aufnahme in den Rang der eldëáranim na aríþias, der Lehrer der Hohen Kunst, die aus ihren Reihen durch Wettstreit und Wahl die Wahlherren (galdahaním) einer jeden Sphäre bestimmen, wobei freilich aríþia und salmaníssa das größte Prestige genießen. So lernen die Lehrlinge von ihren Meistern, die Meister von den Lehrern, und die Lehrer voneinander und den Wahlherren. All das wird freilich gestützt durch die Lektüre der Autoritäten in einem jeden Feld, und die zugehörigen Summae, Tractati und Kommentare, aller-dings wird das „Buchwissen“ als alleine nicht tragfähig angesehen und bedarf unbedingt der Ergänzung durch die Praxis, die Diskussion mit Kameraden und Lehrern und das Experiment, die Anwendung: Grau ist alle Theorie ohne das Leben der Diskussion und der Anwendung. Magische Forschung in der aríþia tarinássa funktioniert im Grunde genauso wie im Orden von Lônkham, die gleichen Regeln finden ihre Anwendung, hier noch einmal in extremer Kürze angerissen: (Darstellung fehlt) Die Magische Resistenz (MR) eines El-ben besteht aus der Summe der ersten drei Außerordentlichen Talente (oder phtíaïm), die der Magier erlernt und die auf der ersten Tabelle mit "MR" indiziert sind, steigt also immer, wenn eine dieser Fertigkeiten steigt. Wichtig bei der Hohen Magie der Eáraldan ist auch der Focus der Magie, den sich der einzelne elíþias aneignet, sozusagen sein Siegel. Alles, was sich inerhalb der Grenzen dieses Siegels bewegt, ist „beiläufige Magie“ zu nennen, sie geht dem Magier leicht von der Hand, entspricht seinem Wesen und kommt daher ohne aufwendige Rituale aus. Das bedeutet, daß für beiläufige Magie die Tabelle der Gestik und Stimme um eine Zeile verschoben ist: Feste Stimme +1, Leise Stimme +/–0 , Stumm –5; Deutliche Gesten +1, sanfte Gesten +/–0, Keine Gesten –2.